Pour quelques mots
by AmandaMarondsky
Summary: Rachel ecrit a tout le glee club en esperant avoir des nouvelles, elle est bien etonné de recevoir une lettre de Quinn. Fic faite a partir des lettres echangés
1. Chapter 1

Épilogue:

Quinn venait de rentrer de cours. Elle entra dans son appartement et se jeta sur son canapé. Cette semaine était plus qu'épuisante.

Elle entendit soudain le facteur glisser du courrier sous sa porte. Elle se leva et alla voir. C'était marrant car a Lima, chez sa mère, le facteur passait toujours très tôt le matin, alors qu'ici, il passait en fin d'après midi.

Elle mit les lettres pas importantes sur le petit meuble près de la porte et ouvrit la lettre qui venait de chez elle. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était partit de chez elle que sa mère lui écrivait. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Mais a l'intérieur, il y avait une autre enveloppe. Quinn fronça les sourcils. Le parfum qui se dégageait du papier qu'elle avait entre les mains, ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle retira l'enveloppe de sa mère, et trouva une lettre de Rachel Berry. Le papier était jaune, avec des étoiles un peu partout. Quinn soupira. Elle aurait plutôt préférer des nouvelles de sa mère. Elle devait l'appeler depuis le déménagement et elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait.

Quinn décida de lire la lettre, après tout elle n'avait eu des nouvelles de personne mise a par Santana et Brittany.

Lettre de Rachel a chaque personne du Glee club: (Envoyé le 17 septembre/Reçu le 23 Septembre)

Cher amis du Glee club.

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vos nouvelles vies vous conviennent. Que vous vous approchez de plus en plus de votre rêve. Je me doute que mon absence doit vous faire bizarre, je doit sûrement vous manquer a l'heure qu'il est. Car a moi, vous me manquez énormément.

Oui, j'avoue, j'ai acheter une peluche a l'effigie de chacun d'entre vous et je les ai nommer en conséquences. Même pour Santana...

Voila, ci-joint vous trouverez mon adresse a N.Y j'espère que certains d'entre vous me donneront des nouvelles.

Bisous a tous.

Au Glee club pour toujours!

PS: Il a été très dure pour moi de ne pas vous raconter ma vie dans cette lettre telle que je la vois pour ma future autobiographie…

Rachel Barbara Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews. J'espere que je ne vais pas vous décevoir avec la suite de cette fiction épistolaire...**  
><strong>Bonne lecture a tous.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lettre de Quinn a Rachel: (Envoyé le 2 octobre Reçu le 4 octobre)

Salut Rachel!

Ton courriez m'a bien fait rire. Venant de toi je m'attendais a tous sauf a ça. Dit quels genre de peluches tu as choisit pour nous représenter? Et évite de dire des choses comme ça la prochaine fois, ça fait limite psychopathe…

Bon tu veux des nouvelles, alors je vais t'en donner. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais comme je n'ai pas de nouvelles des autres, j'espère au moins en avoir de toi en retour. Savoir comment Rachel Berry vie son rêve. Tu me diras qui d'autre t'as répondu?

Les cours on commencés depuis un mois maintenant, et c'est plutôt dure. Le rythme n'est pas facile et même si on a moins d'heures de cours par apport au lycée, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus crevant que quoi que ce soit. Heureusement les cours me plaisent, c'est le plus important, non?

Vue mon taux de sociabilité, je n'ai pas encore d'amis, a par un mec un peu efféminer qui me suis partout depuis que je lui est dit qu'il pouvait s'asseoir a coté de moi dans l'amphithéâtre le premier jour de cour. Il parle tout le temps, il est très ennuyeux et légèrement égocentrique, mais il est gentil et toujours prêt a aider les autres. Il me fait penser un peu a toi alors je le laisse traîner avec moi.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te raconter d'autre? Je suis sure que tu voudrais savoir comment est mon appartement. Alors il est plutôt petit, mais ça me suffit largement. Il y a une cuisine ouverte sur un petit salon et une chambre avec la salle de bain. J'y ai trouver mes repères, fait mes marques, c'est chez moi maintenant. En plus je n'ai pas de soucis pour le loyer, c'est mon père qui paye pour ça. On va dire que ma mère ne lui a pas laisser le choix…

Bon voila Berry, j'ai accomplit mon devoir! J'espère avoir une réponse de ta part, même si je suis peut être pas la personne dont tu espérais avoir un retour.

A un nouveau départ!

Quinn Lucy Fabray

PS: J'aime bien la déco de ton papier a lettre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Une petite chose, comme vous avez du le remarquer, j'ai ecrit epilogue au debut... grosse erreur de ma part puisque l'epilogue, c'est la fin d'une histoire. J'espere que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop! j'ai oublier de le corriger avant de poster le debut de l'histoire, et maintenant je viens de la remarquer et c'est trop tard.**  
><strong>Bref, A la fin de la fic vous aurez droit a un vrai epilogue... désolé.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lettre de Rachel a Quinn: (Envoyé le 5 octobreReçu le 7 Octobre)

Quinn, Quinn, Quinn!

Je suis super contente d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles. C'est une lettre de ce type que j'aurais du envoyer a tout le monde. Même si la mienne aurait été probablement bien plus longue. C'est génial que les cours te plaisent. Il faut faire ce qu'on aime dans la vie. Le coup du type qui te fait penser a moi m'a un peu fait peur… C'est qui la psychopathe maintenant? Hein? Il faudra que tu me le décrive un peu.

Pour moi les cours se passe a merveille. Malgré que je ne puisse pas voir Kurt autant que ce que je voudrais. On a des options différentes et du coup on suit pas exactement les mêmes cours. En plus ici c'est tellement grand que je ne le croise jamais! C'est horrible. Depuis la rentré je ne l'ai vu que deux fois.

Heureusement je me suis fait des amis aussi. Deux. Brett et Nora. Brett est grand blond aux yeux bleu. Il est très gentil, et drôle. Il vaut deux Brittany a lui tout seul… Et Nora elle c'est tout le contraire, elle est distante, elle parle pas beaucoup, elle a une drôle de coupe de cheveux. Elle a un coté ou elle est rasé, c'est bizarre, mais ça lui va bien. Pour tout te dire, imagine Puck en fille? Bah tu vois Nora. Elle fume beaucoup. C'est dommage elle va abîme sa voix. J'ai du lui répéter une bonne dizaines de fois que c'était mauvais pour elle, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'écoute pas.

On est souvent ensemble, même si on est un groupe un peu improbable. On est tout les trois si différents. Parfois je me demande pourquoi ils traînent avec moi, puis je me rappelle le 19 sur 20 en comédie dramatique qu'on a eu en travail de groupe. En plus c'est moi qui est tout fait. Je crois qu'ils restent pour mon talent. Mais il vaut mieux ça que rien, non?

En fait tout se passer vraiment bien quand j'y pense. Mes profs m'adorent. Surtout la prof de chant. Je me demande si elle fait pas exprès de me faire chanter tout le temps juste pour entendre ma belle voix. Elle m'a donner beaucoup de bon conseils depuis le début d'année et j'espère que ça va continué car Broadway me voila!

A coté des cours j'ai trouver un job. C'est pas grand-chose, mais sa aide mes papas a payer le loyer et les frais de l'école. En parlant de mes papas, ils ont pas voulu me laisser re-décorer l'appartement. Je voyais déjà une jolie tapisserie avec des étoiles doré dans toutes les pièces mais ils ont dit non parce que je suis en colocation….Mais je vais pas m'arrêter là. J'ai trouver des stickers en forme d'étoiles dans une boutique en bas de chez moi. J'en ai acheter plein. J'essaierais de les collé au mur de ma chambre quand j'aurais deux minutes. Peut être même que je la repeindrais, je la verrait bien mauve, ou jaune pale. Comme la couleur du papier a lettre spécial Quinn. Je s'avais que tu l'aimerais! Ça donnerait plus de luminosité a l'appartement.

Tu as pu décorer le tien toi? Je veux que tu me décrive tout! Ça me donnera peut être des idées.

Bref pour répondre a tes question, Brittany et toi etes les seules qui m'avez envoyer une réponse. J'espérais une lettre de Finn, mais je n'ai rien, peut être plus tard. Il n'a sûrement pas le temps. Mercedes non plus ne m'a pas répondu… Tu crois que c'est a cause de cette histoire de peluches? Si oui je leur écris tout de suite une nouvelle lettre en leur faisant croire que je plaisantais!

Même si c'est vrai, et que Quinn le lion est juste a coté de Puck le castor, Santana le bulldog et Brittany le petit canard.

Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je tiens beaucoup a vous, on est comme une famille après tout! Vous me manquez tous tellement…

Bon Quinn répond moi vite, sur ce, je te souhaite une très bonne continuation.

Bisous.

Rachel Barbara Berry


	4. Chapter 4

**Je comprends vos inquiétudes, une romance par lettre vous intigue et vous vous demandez si elles vont se revoir. **  
><strong>Puisque j'ai deja une quinzaines de lettres d'avance de cete fiction, je poste une nouvelle lettre rapidement en esprerant que ça vous eclairera pour la suite. Car je ne veux pas vous spoiler sur l'histoire... <strong>  
><strong>Merci de me lire et d'avoir laissé vos impressions.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 15 octobreReçu le 17 Octobre)

Rachel,

Désoler de te répondre si tard, mais j'ai eu une semaine plutôt mouvementé… Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Je te prit d'ailleurs de ne pas me traité de psychopathe! Ray est carrément ton jumeau maléfique! Car il est comme toi, mais en pire, je l'ai apprit a mes dépends ces derniers jours. Il ne m'a pas laisser un minute de répit. Heureusement qu'a coté de ça il est très gentil.

Tu voulais que je te le décrive alors c'est parti, et tu verras par toi-même a quel point il y a des ressemblance entre vous. Il n'est pas très grand, quelques centimètres de moins que moi. Brun, ses cheveux partent dans tout les sens, j'aime bien les lui mettre en avant pour l'embêter. Il a de grand yeux brun qui te mettent en confiance en un regard. Il est plutôt mignon. Mais s'habille de manière rétro. Chemises a carreau, pull en laine mais il est toujours très présentable et très classe malgré tout. Parfois je me demande s'il ne vient pas d'une autre époque. Bref tout le contraire des garçons avec qui j'ai l'habitude de traîner.

Tes nouveaux amis on plutôt l'aire charmant. Et Brett m'a l'aire d'être un comique a en croire la présentation que tu en as faite. Je suis contente da voir que tu as rencontré des gens conscient de ton immense talent! Et je suis sure qu'ils deviendront très vite de très bon amis a toi., si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Car il est facile de t'apprécier quand on te connaît. Et je ne dit pas ça pour être gentille, je le pense.

Pour faire plus vite, je t'ai glissé quelques photos de mon appartement, je les ai prise cette semaine, alors ne fait pas attention au bordel…comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pas eu une minute a moi depuis que je t'ai écrit la dernière fois. J'espère que tu voudras bien m'en envoyer du tien en échange.

Oui, Brittany m'a dit qu'elle t'avait écrit. Sur un post-it c'est bien ça? Et Santana m'a dit qu'elle t'écrirait pour la nouvelle année. Elle n'écrit qu'a ses amis pour la nouvelle année. Crois moi ça prouve qu'elle t'aime bien. Par contre ne lui dit pas pour la peluche bulldog! Sinon tu peux dire adieu a ta lettre.

Je suis sure que les autres ne vont pas tarder a t'écrire aussi. On n'est qu'au début de l'année et on doit tous s'adapter a un nouveau rythme dans nos études.

Il faudra que tu me dise où tu travailles, je suis a peu près a une heure de New York on pourrais se croiser ainsi. Je compte aller chercher un cadeau souvenir pour ma mère la semaine prochaine, peut être vendredi. Dit moi si c'est possible qu'on se vois? Et si tu veux, bien sure. Si Ray est libre, je pourrais même te le présenter.

Bon je ne blablate pas plus.

Bonne continuation a toi aussi pour tes cours, et tien moi au courrant pour vendredi prochain?

Bisous

Le lion Quinn te dit : « Raor! » (oui c'est sensé être un rugissement…)

Quinn Lucy Fabray


	5. Chapter 5

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 18 octobre/Reçu le 20 octobre)

Quinn,

J'ai bien eu peur que tu ne me réponde jamais…Oui je suis toujours aussi dramatique!

Et oui je serais ravi de te revoir vendredi, et de rencontré ce cher Ray qui m'intrigue de plus en plus. Et aussi je te présenterais Brett et Nora. Je suis sure que tu les aimeras. Je ne me pose pas la question de savoir si eux vont t'aimer car qui n'aime pas Quinn Fabray? Heureusement que là tu ne me vois pas rougir! Ajoute a ça tous les compliments que tu m'as fait dans ta précédente lettre…  
>Qui aurait deviner que Quinn Fabray osait dévoiler ses pensées une fois protéger derrière son papier a lettre? En tout cas je suis très toucher que tu me trouves talentueuse et appréciable.<p>

Les photos de ton appartement son très jolies. J'adore les couleurs claires sur les murs, c'est très lumineux, et ta décoration te ressemble beaucoup, c'est beau et accueillant. Le mien a coté est tous sauf chaleureux, il est très impersonnel. Tu pourras le constater sur les photos que je t'ai envoyer avec cette lettre. Bon j'ai pas prit la chambre de ma coloc, elle est assez caractérielle. C'est elle qui a du demander qu'on ne décore pas l'appartement. Elle est vraiment bizarre. Alors j'espère que le salon, la cuisine et ma chambre te suffiront. J'ai aussi prit une photo de mes peluches!

Avant que je n'oubli, oui Brittany m'a écrit sur des post-it de plusieurs couleurs, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle m'envoyait un « arc-en-ciel postal ». Elle n'a pas écrit grand-chose, mais ça ma fait très plaisir, elle m'a parlé de Santana. Je ne savais pas qu'elles c'étaient installer ensemble. J'ai aussi eu une réponse de Finn cette semaine et de Mercedes.

Finn n'a pas écrit grand-chose non plus, quelques mots. Moins que Brittany même. Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas remit de notre rupture… J'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un.  
>Mercedes va super bien. La fac de droit où elle fait ses études lui plait beaucoup, elle c'est faite pleins d'amis et continue de voir Sam. Elle m'a dit que lui aussi allait bien. Et elle m'a demander si j'avais de tes nouvelles, alors je lui est dit que oui, elle m'a poser quelques questions et m'a dit de te passer le bonjour. Tu ne dira pas que j'ai oublier parce que j'ai mit des post-it partout pour m'en souvenir!<p>

J'ai un petit boulot de serveuse comme je t'ai dit, c'est pas grand-chose. Mais c'est mieux que rien. On pourra d'ailleurs se retrouver la bas vendredi. Je t'ai mit un post-it avec l'adresse où tu me trouveras. J'y travaille tout l'après-midi et je fini vers cinq heures.

Je suis toute excité a l'idée de te revoir ça fait bien 4 ou 5 mois qu'on c'est pas vu! Tes cheveux on du bien repousser.  
>Je doit y aller, je reprends les cours bientôt. Vivement vendredi! Bisous.<p>

Rachel Barbara Berry

PS: Il faudra que je t'entende rugir en vrai!


	6. Chapter 6

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 22 octobre/Reçu le 24 octobre)

Oh Rachel!

Comme promit c'est a moi de t'écrire la première. J'ai passer une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de tes amis et toi. Brett m'a vraiment beaucoup fait rire. Et je crois que tu as fait très bonne impression au près de Ray. Il m'a parler de toi pendant tout le trajet de retour. Tu as un nouveau fan! Tu vois, je ne t'avais pas menti en te disant qu'il est carrément ton jumeau maléfique.  
>Je crois que durant toute la soirée, j'ai vu Nora rire qu'une seule fois. Elle a un coté très mystérieux, et un style bien a elle, mais elle me rappelle l'esprit dans le quel j'étais quand je traînais avec les Skanks. Je crois que j'aimerais avoir une amie comme elle.<p>

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir parler de Brittany et Santana devant tes amis. Brett a eu l'air un peu choquer quand il a comprit qu'elles étaient ensembles…  
>En tout cas sache que je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser devant eux.<p>

C'était la meilleur soirée que j'ai passer depuis des mois. Merci Rachel d'avoir accepter qu'on se revois. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir remonter le temps. Être avec toi m'a rappeler tout les moments qu'on a passer a McKinley et au Glee club. Je crois que tout ça me manque aussi énormément.  
>Ça te dirais qu'on se vois le week-end prochain? C'est comme tu veux, je veux pas trop t'en demander. Enfin tu me diras?<p>

Je t'ai joint une photo de toi que j'ai prise hier. Parce que tu étais vraiment trop adorable dans ton habit de travail. En parlant de photos, on a pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter, mais j'ai été déçu de ne pas voir un seul stickers en forme d'étoiles nul part sur les photos de ton appartement! Et pour ta coloc, prends ton mal en patience, elle finira peut être par déménager. En espérant que tu ne trouve pas pire la prochaine fois! Par contre, j'ai accrocher la photo avec toutes tes peluches au dessus de mon lit avec les autres photos du Glee club. J'aime bien les regarder avant d'avant d'aller au lit. Je repense ainsi a toutes ses bonnes choses qu'on a vecu tous ensemble.

Tiens moi au courrant Rachel, bisous.

Quinn Lucy Fabray

PS : Roooaaaarrrr!


	7. Chapter 7

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn: (Envoyé le 25 octobre/Reçu le 27 Octobre)

Chère lion!

Haha! Quand je repense toi me faisant le rugissement du lion, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Et oui j'avais entièrement raison tes cheveux on beaucoup repousser! Tu ne ressemble plus vraiment a lion maintenant, mais tant pis, pour moi t'es toujours le lion Quinn.

Merci pour la photo, je me trouve légèrement ridicule dans cet espèce d'uniforme, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le porter alors…

Je suis contente que Ray m'apprécie, c'est un garçon bien. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir rencontré.

Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour Brett, il était choquer, mais dans un bon sens, il est gay! Je pensais que tu l'aurais remarquer, mais apparemment non. Bref il m'a avoué avoir un faible pour Ray. Est-ce que Ray serait intéresser? Si je demande, c'est uniquement parce que Brett m'a tellement supplier que j'ai accepter de te poser la question. Je ne voudrais surtout pas faire d'histoires, notamment si Ray te plait et tout ça. Enfin, ne m'en veux pas d'être si indiscrète s'il te plait, car j'aimerais passer d'autres soirées comme celle la. Moi aussi je l'ai trouver génial. On a beaucoup rigolé, et je serais contente qu'on se vois ce week-end!

Que dirais tu si je passais te voir cette fois? Je n'aurais qu'a prendre le bus pour New Haven? On dit Dimanche? Je crois qu'il y a un arrêt près de l'université. On se retrouvera là bas. Tu voudras me faire visité un peu? Si ça ne t'embêté pas de me supporter tout un dimanche bien sure. Je sais que par moment je peux être très agaçante. Si tu répond assez vite, je devrais recevoir ta lettre samedi! J'ai tout calculer, itinéraire, horaire de bus tout. Alors tiens moi juste au courrant Quinn.

Et pour les stickers, c'est pace que je suis trop petite pour les accrocher où je voudrais. Ils sont posé sur un meuble encore dans leur emballage, a attendre d'être ouvert et coller dans tout l'appartement. Je voulais demander a Brett, mais maladroit comme il est, il serait capable de s'en coller plus sur lui que sur les murs. Et ma coloc, je suis sure qu'elle n'approuverait pas, je dois faire ça en son absence sinon elle va me tuer. En plus j'ai aussi acheter un pots de peinture pour ma chambre. Une fois la déco fini je te renverrais de nouvelles photos.

Répond moi vite petit lion.

Bisous a toi.

Rachel Barbara Berry


	8. Chapter 8

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 27 octobre/Reçu le 29 octobre)

Ma chère Rachel,

Oui oui et oui, je serais ravi que tu prennes le bus et me retrouve devant Yale dimanche matin. Je t'y attendrais d'ailleurs vers les alentours de 10 heures alors ne soit pas en retard. Comme tu me l'as demandé, je te répond le plus vite possible, je viens de recevoir ta lettre, et je suis déjà en train d'y répondre. Si je fait vite, je pourrais la posté avant 19 heure et elle partira ce soir au lieu de demain!

Tu verras il y a pas mal de jolies choses a voir près de New Haven. Prépare ton appareil photo je t'emmène en viré Rachel Berry.

Brett est gay? J'aurais jamais cru. Et il n'y a pas de soucis pour Ray, il n'y a rien entre nous, et il n'y aura jamais rien, on est amis c'est tout, je lui téléphonerais ce soir pour savoir ce qu'il pense de Brett. Mais il m'a expliquer le premier jour où on c'est rencontré qu'il était « sexuellement fluide » je crois que ça veux dire bisexuel en fait… Il tombe amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un sexe. Mais on ne parle pas de nos relations, alors je ne sais pas si il vois quelqu'un en ce moment où pas, mais je veux bien faire l'effort de me renseigner pour Brett!

Ah aussi comme j'ai fini de développer toutes les photos de vendredi dernier, je t'en ai mise quelques unes avec tout le monde, elles sont pas mal. Je t'ai aussi mise celle que Ray a prit de nous deux. Je la trouve vraiment bien, tu verras on est en train de rigoler, elle est très naturel, une peu comme si la photo avait été prise par surprise, c'est un instant volé. Je l'ai faite agrandir, et je l'ai mise sous verre. Si elle te plait, je te donnerais une copie agrandi a toi aussi. En espérant que ta colocataire te laisse l'accrocher quelque part…

D'ailleurs j'ai repérer une boutique de décoration il faudra que je t'y amène. C'est là que j'ai acheter les grands cadres photos que tu as pu voir sur les murs de mon appartement. Aussi prévois un blouson je crois qu'ils on prévu de la pluie malheureusement. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'emmener au parc près de chez moi. Il faut absolument que tu vois Wooster square, c'est magnifique. J'y vais souvent des que le soleil sort.

Assez parler, je te dit a dimanche Rachel! Bisous

Quinn Lucy Fabray

PS: Victoire! Il n'est pas encore 19 heure, je cours a la poste t'envoyer cette lettre. « roar »!


	9. Chapter 9

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 24 octobre/Reçu le 26 octobre)

Quinnie…

Devine quoi…? On est lundi après midi et je suis cloué au lit. Alors je t'écris pour passer le temps et oublier que j'ai la gorge enrouer et que je tousse comme j'ai jamais tousser de ma vie. Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid hier, et encore que tu m'avais passer ton écharpe. Imagine l'état dans le quel je serais sinon. Nora m'a déposer les cours de ce matin pendant la pause de midi, mais je suis incapable de chanter une seule note a cause de ma gorge. QUINN! je vais mourir si je ne peu plus chanté!

C'est 100 fois pire que le dernier rhume que j'ai eu je te jure. Ma coloc m'évite et m'appelle la pestilencieuse. Je sais même pas si ce mots existe vraiment ou si elle l'a inventer pour moi! D'un coté ça me fait des vacances, j'aime pas quand elle est trop souvent a la maison. Elle passe beaucoup plus de temps chez son petit ami qu'ici en temps normal, mais là elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me verrait pas de la semaine, ce qui fait que je suis heureuse dans mon malheur! Je crois qu'elle a peur des microbes, je devrait en profité pour la convaincre de déménager non?

Heureusement je repense a dimanche et je me sens mieux. C'était génial. On remet ça quand tu veux. Quand je serais guéri…si je guéri un jour bien sur! Et je t'interdit de penser que je sur dramatise la situation car si tu me voyais a cet instant précis tu comprendrais. Malgré tout sache que je ne t'en veux pas du tout. C'est pas t'a faute si il pleuvait… hein? Et puis tu m'as offert un chocolat chaud pour me réchauffer.

Je retiens aussi, que tu as payer le déjeuner, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui invite ok? Le restaurent était vraiment sympathique, l'ambiance faisait penser au Breadstix. Mais je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on aille là? En plus leur plats végétaliens étaient divin. Plus j'y pense, plus je crois que je te remercierais jamais assez pour cette journée. J'ai prit des tonnes de photos pour ne pas oublier tout ce qu'on a vu. Vraiment merci Quinn, c'était une super journée et si c'était a refaire, je le referait…Mais je prendrais deux pulls en plus!

J'ai trouver le porte-clé de New Haven dans la poche de ma veste. La question est : comment as-tu fait pour le glisser là sans que je m'en rende compte? En plus je t'avais dit que c'était pas la peine que tu m'achètes un souvenir. En fait t'es bien plus têtue que moi! Mais merci, il est vraiment jolie, tu l'as bien choisis. Et pour compenser, je t'en ai acheter un de New York. Je te l'ai glisser dans l'enveloppe. T'as intérêt a le mettre sur tes clés miss Fabray. Et comme ça tu pensera a moi quand tu les sortiras de ta poche!

J'étais étonner que tu n'es pas convier Ray a notre petite viré. Brett est passer tout a l'heure aussi, alors je lui est raconter ce que tu as appris sur Ray, il était ravi. Je lui est passer le numéro de Ray comme tu m'as dit. Mais Brett est plutôt timide alors je sais pas si il osera lui téléphoner. Au pire il va falloir qu'on joue les cupidons!

C'est l'heure de prendre mes médicaments… Alors je vais arrêter là. J'espère que tu ne te seras pas endormit au milieu de ta lecture. Je sais que je peux être très ennuyeuse quand je perle trop.

Encore une fois, merci Quinn pour cette journée a tes coté. Bisous.

Répond moi vite!

Rachel Barbara Berry

PS: Voir ton appartement en vrai était beaucoup mieux que les photos! J'aimerais avoir une colocataire comme toi. Et tout est ordonner chez toi. Tu as tellement bon goût en matière de déco. Je donnerait tout pour t'échanger avec l'autre folle qui me sert de coloc!

Bisous Quinn.

PS': Merci pour les étoiles phosphorescentes, je les ai coller sur le plafond de ma chambre. Du moins Brett et Nora me les ont coller, ils ont dut prendre un escabeau, et Brett a faillit tomber! Bref c'était chaud, mais maintenant quand j'éteins la lumière je peut voir un ciel étoilé. Et je le répète encore, tu n'étais vraiment pas obliger de faire tout ça Quinn. J'ai l'impression que tu m'as gâter comme une enfant!


	10. Chapter 10

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 28 octobre/Reçu le 31 octobre)

Rachel,

Je t'en pris, ne m'appelle pas Quinnie, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère! Mais je te pardonne parce que tu étais malade au moment où tu as écrit cette lettre…

D'ailleurs comment te portes tu maintenant? Tu vas mieux? T'as voix est revenu?

T'as plutôt intérêt a ne pas m'en vouloir. Qui a absolument tenu a aller a New Haven Green alors qu'il pleuvait averse et que j'ai insister pour rentré chez moi et se mettre a l'abri? Rachel tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi! J'espère quand même que tu vas mieux… Et en parlant de mon écharpe, tu me l'as embarquer en partant, mais c'est pas grave, garde la, je la récupérerais une prochaine fois.

Je suis contente que tu sois d'accord pour remettre ça. Car je serais ravi de passer toutes mes journées comme ça si je le pouvais. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fait le déplacement pour venir me voir, je pouvais bien te payer a manger, et quelques autres petites bricoles. Ça me fait plaisir que le porte clé te plaise. Celui que tu m'as envoyer ne me quitte plus. Ray dit que je lui voue un culte, mais c'est totalement faux, je l'aime bien c'est tout.

En parlent de Ray, il m'a avoué hier, qu'un grand, blond aux yeux bleu ne lui déplerrait pas du tout. J'ai bien comprit qu'il parlait de Brett. J'arrive pas a croire qu'il est pas comprit que Brett était intéresser par lui. J'ai pas arrêter de lui demander s'il était intéresser par les hommes, et si Brett pouvait être son genre. Et c'est maintenant qu'il me dit ça. Enfin espérons que Brett l'appelle vite car Ray est plutôt populaire, pas mal de filles qui lui cour après mais aussi pas mal de garçon. C'est un espèce de Don Juan en fait. Tu n'es pas comme ça si?

Je demande car depuis que je le connais, je ne trouve que des ressemblances avec toi, alors je demande par pure curiosité.

Chose importante que je n'ai pas dite, j'ai passer un merveilleux dimanche avec toi. Peut être que la prochaine fois tu pourra rester un peu plus longtemps il y a tellement de chose a voir ici. Le canapé fait lit alors il n'y a pas de soucis!

Je doit aller réviser un peu, j'ai un examen blanc sur l'histoire de l'art et je suis pas encore au point…

Rétabli toi bien Rachel et répond moi vite!

Gros bisous.

Quinn Lucy Fabray


	11. Chapter 11

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 8 novembre/Reçu le 10 novembre)

Rachel,

Comment vas-tu? Tu ne pas encore répondu alors je commence a fortement m'inquiéter… Tu répond toujours très vite, je suppose que tu as peut être beaucoup de travail, mais je suis sure que tu ne me laisserais pas attendre comme ça.

Alors je te le re-demande, que ce passe-t-il? Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu es guéri? Tu devrais, ça fait presque deux semaines…

Tu vas peut être me trouver gonfler ou penser que j'exagère mais tu devrais absolument acheter un téléphone portable, ou faire réparer la ligne de ton appartement. C'est vrai, en cas d'urgence, on peu même pas te joindre!

Alors j'ai appeler Santana, qui a appeler Mercedes, car je n'ai pas son nouveau numéro… qui a réussi a joindre Kurt, qui ne t'a pas vu depuis trois semaine. Je suis la dernière personne qui t'ai vu en vie! Non j'exagère encore, je n'ai même pas le numéro de Brett, ni de Nora…

Si Brett avais téléphoné a Ray on aurait pu l'appeler pour savoir comment tu allais mais non! On peut pas…

C'est pas que je panique, bon si un peu. J'ai peur qu'il te soit arriver quelques chose et que je ne soit pas au courant. Je sais que tu vas trouver cette lettre vraiment bizarre car notre amitié est plutôt récente, mais j'aime savoir que mes amis vont bien.

Répond moi s'il te plait, même juste pour me dire un mot…

Bisous Rachel.

Quinn Lucy Fabray


	12. Chapter 12

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 16 novembre/Reçu le 18 novembre)

RACHEL!

Parle moi! Brett a téléphoné a Ray, je sais que tu es toujours en vie au moins! Sérieusement, il dit que tu déprimes, que ce passe-t-il? Tu sais tu peux me parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne te jugerais pas Rachel.

Est-ce que c'est a cause de Finn? Ou peut être d'un autre garçon, un New-yorkais? Il y a tellement d'hypothèses a cet instant dans ma tête…

Grâce a Brett j'ai exclu les mauvais résultats scolaire, car il a dit que tu as toujours les meilleurs note en cours. Alors que ce passe-t-il Rachel? Dit moi?

Tu as pu remarquer a quel point je pouvais être têtue? Alors si je n'ai pas de réponse avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, je prend le premier bus pour New York et je te sort les vers du nez moi même! Est-ce que c'est bien comprit?

Tout ce que je veux c'est comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive, et désoler si je t'ennuis, te dérange ou si tu pense que je te harcèle, mais je suis inquiète… je sais que la dépression n'est pas une chose bénigne. Je sais a quel point ça peut être grave, et je sais aussi que tu es plus forte que quoi que ce soit.

Bisous…

Quinn Lucy Fabray

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 16 novembre/Reçu le 18 novembre)

RACHEL!

Parle moi! Brett a téléphoné a Ray, je sais que tu es toujours en vie au moins! Sérieusement, il dit que tu déprimes, que ce passe-t-il? Tu sais tu peux me parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne te jurerais pas Rachel.

Est-ce que c'est a cause de Finn? Ou peut être d'un autre garçon, un New-yorkais? Il y a tellement d'hypothèses a cet instant dans ma tête…

Grâce Brett j'ai exclu les mauvais résultats scolaire, car il a dit que tu avait toujours les meilleurs note en cours. Alors que ce passe-t-il Rachel? Dit moi?

Tu as pu remarquer a quel point je pouvais être têtue? Alors si je n'ai pas de réponse avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, je prend le premier bus pour New York et je te sort les vers du nez moi même! Est-ce que c'est bien comprit?

Tout ce que je veux c'est comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive, et désoler si je t'ennuis te dérange si tu pense que je te harcèle, mais je suis inquiète… je sais que la dépression n'est pas une chose bénigne. Je sais a quel point sa peut être grave, et je sais aussi que t'es plus forte que quoi que ce soit.

Bisous…

Quinn Lucy Fabray


	13. Chapter 13

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 23 novembre/Reçu le 25 novembre)

Quinn,

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Rassure toi il ne m'est rien arriver de grave. Et Brett exagère énormément en disant que je fait une dépression. J'étais juste pas en forme ses dernier temps.

J'ai pas vraiment envie de t'en parler, car j'ai peur sur tu trouve ça ridicule et que tu ne comprenne pas, malgré que tu n'es dit que tu ne me jugerais pas, j'ai du mal a y croire.

Je suis désoler de t'avoir inquiéter mais rassure toi ce n'est rien. Et puis c'est pas comme si ça te gênait que je ne te réponde plus, je suis sure que tu connais plein de gens plus intéressent que moi a qui écrire.

Plus j'y réfléchi plus je me dit que j'ai été bête de croire qu'on pouvait être amis après tout ce qu'il c'est passer entre nous…

Je pensais pouvoir effacer tout ça, mais comme on dit, le passé nous rattrape toujours, et il m'a rattraper.

Quinn, cette lettre est la dernière.

Je te souhaite pleins de bonheur, et une grande réussite dans tes études. Peut être qu'on se croisera un de ses jours.

Au revoir.

Rachel Barbara Berry


	14. Chapter 14

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 25 novembre/Reçu le 27 novembre)

Non Rachel,

Ça ne peut pas être la dernière lettre. J'adore quand on s'écrit, c'est marrant et intéressent. J'apprends a te connaître sous un autre angle. Tout est si différant de nos années lycée. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarquer qu'on avait changer. On est plus deux adolescentes qui se chamaillent pour un garçon…

On est Rachel Berry étudiante a NYADA intelligente, belle, talentueuse qui est sure d'elle et qui va percer a Broadway d'ici la fin de ses études. Et moi Quinn Fabray étudiante a Yale, qui est toute excité quand le facteur arrive chaque jours et qui espère trouver une lettre de son amie Rachel…

On est des adultes. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on ne puisse pas être amies? Sache que ça m'attriste énormément de me dire que tu ne veux plus m'écrire. Je commence a me dire que j'ai fait quelques chose de travers comme d'habitude. Car je sais que j'ai tendance a détruire tout ce qui est bien autour de moi, mais j'avais espérer qu'avec toi ça ne ce passe pas comme ça. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal encore.

Je sais que tu mens, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, et tout me laisse a penser que c'est de ma faute et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai bien pu te faire cette fois…Quand je pense a ça, je m'en veux, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait au lycée.

Je suis tellement désoler, même si je sais que mes excuses n'effaceront pas le mal que je t'ai fait. Je veux te demander pardon pour les slushis, les insultes, les bousculades, les méchantes blagues que je t'ai faite, pour tout Rachel, je suis tellement désolé pour tout.

Écoute, je suis sure que je suis impardonnable et c'est moi qui ai été conne de croire que tu avais oublier ce que je t'ai fait subir, mais si tu veux, on peut en parler, mettre les choses au claire? Même si je me doute que tu n'es pas envie de me voir.

Quinn Lucy Fabray


	15. Chapter 15

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 30 novembre/Reçu le 2 décembre)

Rachel,

Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il c'est passé, tu en as enfin parler avec Brett et Nora, et je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Brett m'a tout raconté.

Mais je comprends pas, tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter pour ça, les gens comme ça font exprès de pousser les meilleurs a bout pour qu'ils se surpassent.

Ce type ne ta pas choisit, il a prit une fille moins talentueuse mais plus « jolie » et alors? Tu voulais vraiment joué la foret chantante? C'est même pas une vrai pièce! Tu mérite mieux comme rôle. Cette fille devra être déguisé en arbre pendant toute la représentation. Je crois qu'il t'a fait une faveur en ne te prenant pas.

Et puis je suis certaine de que tu es deux fois plus belle qu'elle, car tu es a la fois belle a l'extérieur et a l'intérieur Rachel. Tu es gentille, douce tu as un cœur énorme! Et même si tu peux te montré égocentrique par moment ça reste un qualité chez toi.

Et qu'est-ce que la beauté? Tout est relatif, la beauté dépend de chaque personne et de la vision qu'un être a d'un autre. Je suis sure qu'au prochain casting tu seras prise. Et le prochain qui critique ton nez et tes mains, je viens et je lui refais le portrait moi-même!

Rachel répond moi s'il te plait. Tes mots me manquent.

Quinn Lucy Fabray


	16. Chapter 16

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 5 décembre/Reçu le 7 décembre)

Quinn,

J'aimerais croire toutes ses belles choses que tu m'as dites, mais je dois t'avoué que j'ai du mal.

Quand ça viens de la femme la plus magnifique que je connaisse, celle qui a toujours tout fait pour être reine de promo, celle pour qui la beauté et la popularité était une priorité, celle qui a eu pour passe temps de m'humilier et qui a critiqué mon physique et mon caractère a longueur de journée, celle qui m'a toujours fait envie, celle que j'aurais voulu être.

Non je ne peut pas y croire sans me dire que je suis bête. Je sais que tu essais d'être gentille, et je te remercie, car ça me touche que tu insistes tant pour qu'on continue a s'écrire. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Pas toi.

Et ne t'en veux pas, pour rien, je ne veux pas que tu pense que tu es une mauvaise personne. Car je n'est toujours vu que du bon en toi. Alors je te propose un truc, on oubli cette histoire, tu ne pense plus au lycée, tu ne pense plus a nos anciens conflits, a rien sauf a ce qu'on a partager cette année, depuis les premières lettres qu'on s'est adressé. Pense a nous en train de courir sous la pluie a Wooster square ou a New Haven Green. Et pas cette stupide histoire de beauté, parce que en fait, je crois que je tiens pas mal a toi. Ne va pas flipper, je vais pas en faire une obsession comme j'ai pu le faire avec certaines personne au paravent mais il est vrai que j'aime aussi beaucoup quand on s'écrit et que je suis toujours très impatiente d'avoir une réponse de ta part. Tu es la seule qui m'écrit autant. Je suis bête d'avoir cru que j'étais capable d'arrêter notre amitié comme ça car j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal a te sortir de ma tête. Mon coté dramatique a pris le dessus de cette histoire et je me suis entêté pour rien…

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir rejeter parce que je me sentais mal. Mais j'ai vraiment perdu confiance en moi et j'ai penser c'est vrai l'espace d'un instant que être ton amie était trop beau pour être vrai…

Rachel Barbara Berry


	17. Chapter 17

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel (Envoyé le 8 décembre/Reçu le 10 décembre)

Oh,

Rachel Barbara Berry me ferait-elle des avances? Non sérieusement je suis accord avec toi, notre amitié me tiens aussi beaucoup a cœur. Je me dit que j'ai faillit perdre ça a cause de mes actions passé. Alors j'ai commencé une liste avec toutes les choses horrible que je t'ai faite et pour chacune de ses choses, je te fait mes excuses. En espérant qu'un jour tu me pardonne, car je m'en veux vraiment, j'espère que t'en es consciente? Toutes ces années ou je t'ai critiquer et insulter je n'ai pas penser une seconde tout ce que j'ai dit, je jouais juste le rôle de la garce, il fallait qu'aux yeux des autres je te déteste, car tu avais été designer parmi les looser et moi parmi les reines de lycée. Et tu as tout a fait raison, je tenais a être la plus populaire et je n'ai pas réfléchie a ce que je faisais et je t'ai fait souffrir…

Je ne veux pas gâcher la seconde chance que tu me donne Rachel alors je ferais tout pour être la Quinn que tu apprécieras.

Maintenant je pense qu'on est ok? Tout va bien entre nous? Et si il venait a y avoir quelque chose, je veux qu'on soit honnête et qu'on ce dise tout de suite ce qui ne va pas. Si je dit ou fait un truc qui ne te plait pas, je veux que tu me le dise de suite, même si c'est méchant ok?

Sure ce, Ray a enfin invité Brett au restaurant est-ce que tu es au courant? Il m'a dit qu'il lui sortirait le grand jeu, ça ma fait rire sur le coup. Et en parlant de restaurant, tu me doit un repas, et comme ma proposition tiens toujours tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, le canapé t'attend.

C'est peut être un peu tôt mais je suis sure que ça te changerait les idées a toi comme a moi d'ailleurs et puis je pense que on pourrait ainsi discuté en face, tu vois, directement. Ça serait mieux je pense. Après c'est comme tu veux, et puis avec ton boulot et les cours si tu veux pas gaspiller un week-end je comprendrais mais j'ai vraiment des choses a te dire face a face. Alors c'est comme tu veux, tiens moi juste au courant.

Bisous.

Quinn Lucy Fabray


	18. Chapter 18

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 12 décembre/Reçu le 14 décembre)

Quinn,

Oui, je suis au courant pour Brett et Ray, Brett n'arrête pas de m'en parler. Il est tout excité, comme un gamin. Il m'emmène faire les boutiques a chaque fois qu'on a une pause depuis que Ray la invité. Il cherche la tenue parfaite. J'avoue que si j'avais un rendez-vous avec une personne qui me plait je serais dans le même état, alors je le soutiens.

Je trouve ça bien que nos amis s'entendent bien, imagine ils se seraient détesté?

J'ai réfléchi a ce que tu as dit, et c'est vrai que on devrait se voir manière de tout mettre a plat et de discuter en face. Je tiens a m'excuser pour la crise que j'ai faite a cause de ce casting et je m'en veux de t'avoir fait te sentir mal en te faisant penser que je te prenais pour une mauvaise personne… ce que tu n'es absolument pas je te le répète. C'est juste que j'ai tendance a aimer les grands drames je crois.

Bref c'est bientôt les vacances de noël et je reste a NY la première semaine, je vais passé noël ici, car dans ma famille on ne fête pas vraiment noël, mais je rentre a Lima pour le premier de l'an. J'ai besoin de voir un peu mes pères, même si ce n'est que quelques jours et a ce que j'ai entendu dire par Mercedes il y aurait une fête avec tout les ancien du Glee club pour le 31 janvier au soir.

Et toi, dit moi quels sont tes projets pour ces vacances? On pourrait en profiter pour se voir si tu es libre? Car j'ai quelques examens là pour le moment alors je pense pas pouvoir sortir avant noël…

Bisous Quinn, répond moi vite!

Rachel Barbara Berry


	19. Chapter 19

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 15 décembre/Reçu le 17 décembre)

Chère Rachel,

J'ai pas mal réfléchi aussi, et a ce que j'ai compris, tu es coincer a NY la première semaine, tu passe noël ici, seule? On pourrait faire un trucs ensemble, faire notre noël a nous. Ray sera dans les parages, et moi, ma mère est en vacances chez ma grande sœur pour la première semaine de pause, et elle rentrera la deuxième pour qu'on puisse se voir, donc je suis libre du samedi 24 au vendredi 30, puisque après je rentre sur Lima jusqu'à la reprise des cours vers le 9 janvier il me semble.

Je pensais que si ça ne t'embêtait pas tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours chez moi, on sortirait avec Ray, et on ferait une petite fête pour noël? Sans vouloir pousser les choses, mais ça nous donnerait aussi l'occasion de parler…

Dis moi ce que t'en pense?

D'ailleurs je suis inviter a la fête de Puck! D'après ce qu'on ma dit ça va être une grosse fête, et il n'y aura pas seulement les anciens du Glee club mais beaucoup de monde du lycée. Et même Mr Schuester!

J'allais oublier, est-ce que tu es toujours en contacte avec Shelby? Parce que je voulais aller la voir après noël pour lui apporter le cadeau que j'ai acheter a Beth, et on pourrais aller la voir toutes les deux, car la vérité c'est que j'ai un peu peur d'y aller seule. Je trouve ça génial qu'elle m'est pardonné mes erreurs passer, mais j'ai du mal a y croire et quand je vais voir Beth, Shelby a toujours ce regard suspicieux sur moi, alors je me disais que si j'y allais avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaît bien, elle aurait un peu plus confiance en moi?

Enfin voila Rachel, tiens moi au courant, dit moi si c'est trop d'un coup, mais j'aimerais vraiment passer du temps avec toi pour ces vacances et puis ça nous évitera d'être seules chacune dans son coin…Je n'assume pas que tu es seule, tu as peut être déjà des amis avec qui passer ta premières semaine,mais si je te propose ça, c'est au cas ou…

Je m'arrête là avant de changer d'avis et de jeter cette lettre pour en écrire une autre.

Bisous Rachel, répond moi vite!

Quinn Lucy Fabray


	20. Chapter 20

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 18 décembre/Reçu le 20 décembre)

Quinn!

J'avais peur que tu ne me le propose pas… J'ai hésité a m'imposer mais je ne savais pas si tu étais libre…

Je serais ravi de venir te voir quelques jours. J'ai calculer l'itinéraire. Et j'ai acheter les tickets de bus et de métro. Prépare toi a recevoir la tornade Berry d'ici le samedi 24, vers 11h d'après mes calcules. J'achèterais les billets retour de chez toi. Ça me coûtera moins cher que de les acheter ici.

Je suis super exciter a l'idée de passer noël avec toi, en plus ils ont prévu de la neige. A Lima on avait pas souvent de la neige a noël malheureusement. Je sens que je vais passer un merveilleux noël.

J'ai sorti mes trois valises du placard, j'ai commencer a en remplir une, pour les autres j'attends la fin des cours. Parce que si j'y met quelque chose dont j'ai besoin, je vais devoir la vider. Si tu me voyais là. Je fait des bons partout!

Ray sera là pour les vacances. C'est parce que ses parents vivent a New Haven? Il me semble que tu m'avais dit qu'il était du coin. En tout cas il faut absolument que je le vois, pour lui parler de Brett. Ils sont trop choux ensemble! Brett ma raconté son rencard et il a été plus qu'impressionner par le romantisme de Ray.

J'en viens a Shelby, oui j'ai garder contacte avec elle, elle a pris l'habitude de m'envoyer une lettre tout les mois pour prendre de mes nouvelles, sinon je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le lycée. C'est déjà bien qu'elle prennent la peine de m'écrire chaque mois. Elle n'est pas obliger après tout. Mais ça me fait chaud au cœur quand elle m'encourage pour l'avenir et tout ça.  
>Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'avais autoriser a revoir Beth depuis cette histoire quand tu voulais récupérer ton bébé et dire au directeur pour son aventure avec Puck…<br>Mais sache que si tu ne veux pas y aller seule, je suis d'accord pour t'accompagner, mais on parlera de tout ça quand on se verra!

Bon je dois aller bosser un peu, demain c'est lundi et comme c'est la dernière semaine avant les vacances j'ai pas mal d'examens…

Si tout se passe bien, on se vois dans une semaine. Précise moi si c'est ok pour toi, car j'ai l'impression de m'imposer un peu.

Bisous Quinn!

Rachel Barbara Berry


	21. Chapter 21

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 21 décembre/Reçu le 23 décembre)

Rachel,

Tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux tu le sais déjà, mais je te le reprécise.

Je pense que trois valises ça va faire beaucoup, tu ne déménage pas, tu viens juste passer quelques jours…Et puis si il te manque quelques chose je pourrais sûrement te dépanner. Il me tarde de te voir.

Bref pour Shelby, oui elle m'a autoriser a revoir Beth, mais comme je te lais dit, elle se méfit de moi, du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle me donne, et elle a raison, j'ai passer une période plutôt difficile et j'ai fait énormément de choses dont je ne suis pas fière, mais depuis la fin du lycée, je vie, je suis moi, et j'espère qu'un jour elle le verra. J'aimerais qu'elle arrive a me faire confiance de nouveau, même si je sais qu'une fois qu'on a trahi quelqu'un c'est jamais facile de retrouver ce sentiment de confiance…

Bon je vais pas continuer a écrire puisque on se vois bientôt, comme la dernière fois, je t'attendrais a l'arrêt de bus en face de Yale, donc vers 11h.

Bonne chance pour tes exams, moi j'ai mon dernier demain après midi!

Bisous Rachel.

Quinn Lucy Fabray

PS: Si la météo a vue juste, on pourra faire un bonhomme de neige!


	22. Chapter 22

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 18 janvier/Reçu le 20 Janvier)

Quinn,

On s'était mise d'accord pour que tu sois la première a m'écrire a ton retour a New Haven, mais je vois bien que tu m'évites depuis la soirée du premier de l'an.

J'espérais qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble sur Lima après la fête, mais tu ma fait comprendre que tu étais occupé avec ta famille et tes amis alors j'ai pas insister.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il est clair que tu m'évites pour ce qu'il s'est passer a la fête de Puck.

Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit si ça t'as déranger? Je croyais qu'on devait être honnête l'une envers l'autre…?

Écoute, j'ai passer la plus merveilleuse des semaine chez toi, pour noël. Avoue que c'était génial. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis… tres longtamps. Tu m'as laisser rester la semaine entière. On a bien rigolé, on a fait une bataille de boule de neige, on a même fait un bonhomme de neige a l'effigie de Barbara Streisand, on est sorti, soit ensemble soit avec Ray, et c'était super, vraiment. On a même pas mal flirté pour nous debarasser des mec collant, et l'idée ne venait pas que de moi…

C'est pour ça que je comprend pas ta réaction. Je t'ai embrasser et alors? C'était la fête, les douze coups de minuit ont sonner, tout le monde c'est jeter dans les bras de la personne la plus proche, les couples se sont embrassé, et tu étais là a coté de moi, resplendissante comme toujours, alors oui je t'ai embrassé. Mais c'est pas moi qui est mis ma langue dans ta bouche, et sache que si tu n'avais pas répondu a mon baiser, je me serait écarter de suite.

Quinn, ne me laisse pas de coté, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Rachel Barbara Berry

PS: Tu me manques.


	23. Chapter 23

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 24 janvier/Reçu le 26 Janvier)

Rachel,

Je sais que j'aurais du t'écrire plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, mais disons que tu m'as un peu éclairé avec ta lettre.

La vérité c'est que je ne savais pas comment interpréter ce baiser… Tout est aller si vite, la semaine qu'on a passer ensemble et puis la fête chez Puck, tout c'est enchaîné et j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser a tout ce qu'il s'est passer ces derniers temps.

Maintenant je commence a y voir un peu mieux, et j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas de m'être un peu isoler de toi? Les prochaines vacances sont en avril et j'espère qu'on pourra encore les passer comme celle de noël! En attendant je dois me concentré sur les cours, car j'ai rater quelques un de mes exams et j'ai du les passer a la repêche la semaine dernière…Et je crois bien ne pas avoir fait mieux.  
>Du coup si je les ai pas, je peux pas passer en seconde année, et je vais devoir refaire ma première. Mais je suis pas la seule, tu te souviens de Suzy Pepper? La folle qui était amoureuse de Mr Schuester? Et bien elle est a Yale, et elle a rater plus de 5 matières elle est mal barrer la pauvre. Je crois qu'elle est tomber amoureuse du prof de littérature… Cette fille ne changera jamais.<p>

Je suis désolé d'avoir mit ma langue dans ta bouche, comme tu dis… J'avais pas l'impression d'avoir été si rude. Enfin, je suis quand même contente que se soit toi qui m'es embrassé pour commencer l'année. Je préfère que se soit quelqu'un que j'apprécie vraiment plutôt que cet imbécile de Finn, sans vouloir être méchante ou cet alcoolique de Puck qui n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour d'ailleurs.

Répond moi vite, je veux savoir si tu t'en sort mieux que moi avec les cours!

Bisous.

Quinn Lucy Fabray

PS: Tu me manques aussi!


	24. Chapter 24

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 27 janvier/Reçu le 29 janvier)

Quinn,

Pour tout te dire, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment a ça comme lettre de retour. Je pensais que tu m'aurais sorti un discourt sur la religion et que le fait d'embrasser une personne du même sexe n'est pas une chose a faire etc. etc.… Mais finalement, pas de drame!

Et pour tout te dire j'en suis ravie. J'aurais pas supporter une histoire de ce genre, pas maintenant, et je suis sure que toi non plus. D'ailleurs t'as intérêt a te mettre au travail Quinn Fabray! J'ai bien vu pendant ces vacances que tu faisais tout sauf étudier tes cours. Es tu sure que les cours que tu as choisit te plaisent vraiment? Parce que pour être honnête j'ai eu l'impression que ça t'ennuyais fortement tous ses bouquins philosophique…

Ne critique pas Suzy, je la comprend, j'ai eu le béguin pour Mr Schuester une fois, on a meme faillit se battre pour lui, elle et moi… Mais j'ai vite réalisé que c'était ridicule.

Pour moi les cours vont très bien, et Nora et moi on va bosser sur un projet de comédie musical ensemble cette semaine. Elle a tellement de bonne idées, je me demande ou elle va chercher tout ça. Cette fille est une artiste en fait! Un peu comme toi d'ailleurs. Et j'y pense, Nora a eu des triquets pour visité un musée d'art contemporain le samedi 11 février ça te dirait de venir avec nous? Tu pourrais passer le week-end avec moi? Ma Colocataire est parti pour un mois en Europe pour un stage de langue.

Tiens moi au courant si ça t'intéresse Quinn. Je t'embrasse fort, sans la langue!lol.

Répond moi vite.

Rachel Barbara Berry


	25. Chapter 25

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 31 janvier/Reçu le 2 février)

Rachel,

Un musée? Très bonne idée, j'adore les musées! C'est quel genre de musée? Meme si ça ne change rien a ma décision, c'est juste pour savoir? Et puis, mon oncle a téléphoner, il veux que je passe le voir, il a dit que c'était important, il bosse dans au bureau d'organisation des l'arts a New York, il prépare les expositions d'art, protège les œuvres qui arrive en ville et il a même une équipe de restauration de tableau. En gros il a un œil sur tout ce qui touche l'art a New York. Et il veux que je passe le voir, peut être qu'il me donnera des triquets pour une expo! La dernière fois qu'il a voulu me voir c'était pour ça.

Alors comme ça tu pensais que j'étais si coincer que ça? Je suis meilleure amie avec Brittany et Santana, a quoi tu t'attendais? Et puis tu as raison, j'en ai marre moi aussi de tout ses drames. Je veux vivre ma vie le plus simplement, et arrêter de me poser trop de questions, je ne m'attarde plus sur les détails, je pense a moi, a mes amis et mon avenir un point c'est tout!

J'ai pas mal relu ta précédente lettre, et j'avoue que tu m'a fait un peu douer. Les cours me plaisaient vraiment au début, mais j'avoue que tu n'as pas tord du tout, je m'ennuie, les cours sont fatiguant. On dois lire, lire et relire chaque livre, plusieurs fois de suite et les analyser. Je croyais aimer ça, découvrir le sens cacher d'un livre, percevoir les idées que l'auteur a voulu faire passer au lecteur. Mais je sais plus. Je veux pas finir prof ou autre, je me rend compte que ça ne m'ouvre pas tant de portes que ça d'avoir choisis cette voie. J'ai plusieurs fois penser tout arrêter mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait au moins que je finisse l'année, montrer a mes parents qu'il n'ont pas payer une années complète pour rien… et puis même si j'arrête je ne sais pas quoi faire, et je veux rester près de New York a tout prix.

Je te raconte ma vie là… bref, il n'y a pas de soucis pour le musée, tu peux compter sur moi! Bonne chance pour ton projet avec Nora, je suis sure que vous allez tout déchirer!

Bisous Rachel, tu me manque, je me suis habitué a te vois traîner dans mon appartement durant les vacances de noël, je me sans seule maintenant… Ça fait si vide quand il y a que moi ici, heureusement Ray passe souvent me voir!

Je t'embrasse fort haha, répond moi vite.

Quinn Lucy Fabray

PS: Contente de savoir que si je passe te voir on aura pas ta colocataire sur le dos, je te souhaite qu'elle se perde en Europe!


	26. Chapter 26

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 3 février/Reçu le 5 février)

Quinn,

Je suis contente que tu acceptes de venir au musée, c'est celui que tu voulais visité quand on était a New York pour les nationales tu te souviens? Mais Mr Schuester ne voulais pas qu'on sorte… même si Kurt et moi on c'est esquivé plusieurs fois, mais chute! Quel fiasco cette année là, heureusement qu'on a triomphé a Chicago l'année d'après! Même si au fond de moi j'aurais préféré marquer le coup dans ma ville préféré.

Je ne savais pas que t'avais un oncle qui vivait a NY, en fait je ne savais pas que t'avait un oncle tout court, tu n'a jamais parler de ta famille, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as une grande sœur si mes sources son exactes! Moi tout le monde sais que les familles respectives de mes papas on couper les ponts avec eux quand ils on décider de m'adopter. Ils toléraient le fais qu'ils soient gay et marier, mais qu'ils adoptent non ça ne leur a pas plu, j'ai longtemps cru que c'était a cause de moi mais en faite c'est juste qu'ils ont eu du mal a se faire a l'idée que le couple qu'ils toléraient a peine allait vraiment devenir une famille avec mon arrivé. Du coup mes pères me répètent toujours que leur famille c'est moi. Et ma famille c'est eux, et puis le Glee club.

Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez toi, le truc c'est que t'es très intelligente Quinn, je suis sure que tu peux avoir les meilleurs notes de ta classe si tu donnais la peine… Je t'ai vu dévorer des lires entier durant le Glee club et aussi pendant les cours de d'anglais. Mais je comprends que si tu n'as pas de but, c'est difficile de se focaliser sur le travail. Si tu découvre une voie qui te passionne, fais moi signe. Mais pourquoi tu tiens a rester dans le coin? C'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment une attache ici…?

Bref, il faut que je te laisse, je dois poster cette lettre avant l'arrivé de Nora qui va pas tarder, on finalise le projet ce soir!

Bisous Quinn.

Rachel Barbara Berry

PS: J'espère aussi que Linda reste en Europe!mdr


	27. Chapter 27

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 6 février/Reçu le 8 février)

Rachel,

Il me tard aussi ce week-end, tu sais que j'ai jamais résister a l'appelle d'un musée, encore moins en ta compagnie. De plus je suis assez intrigué par ce que me veux mon oncle…

Je suis désolé que les familles respectives de tes parents aient décider de couper les ponts…Et pour répondre a ta question, oui j'ai une sœur, qui est fiancé et qui vit a Cleveland. Ensuite j'ai un oncle du coté de ma mère, celui que je vais voir ce week-end, Peter (le petit frère a ma mère), qui a un fils, Henri, de 6 ans mon aînée et qui vit avec sa mère, Peter et sa femme sont séparer depuis très longtemps. Ensuite du coté a mon père, j'ai deux tantes et un oncle, mon père est le plus jeune, et du coup j'ai 3 autres cousins et cousine de ce coté de la famille, ils sont aussi plus vieux que moi, le plus jeune a 37 ans, mais on ne les voyais jamais, alors maintenant que mes parents sont séparer c'est comme si ils n'existait plus. J'ai pas de grands parents du coté a mon père, ils sont décédés quand j'étais petite, et du coté a ma mère, j'ai un grand père, mais il vit au canada et on a pas beaucoup de nouvelles. Donc a part mon oncle Peter qui est assez proche de ma mère, je ne suis pas proche de ma famille non plus… On peux dire que moi aussi ma famille c'est le Glee club!

Niveau études, je suis désoler si je te déçoit mais j'ai vraiment réaliser que cette voie n'était pas pour moi… Je suis aller chercher quelques dépliants a l'accueil de l'université, mais j'ai eu beau les lire et relire, rien ne m'intéresse. Je suis peut être un peu compliquer, mais je veux pas finir prof ou critique littéraire, je veux découvrir chaque jour et être en contacte avec des gens, je veux pas finir isoler de toute vie sociale ou même coincer derrière un bureau, je veux bouger! Je sais pas si il y a un métier qui me permettra ça, mais c'est vraiment ce que je veux.

Et si je veux rester dans le coin, c'est pour rester le plus proche de New York, il y a de la vie ici, ça bouge, la ville est sans arrêt animé, c'est si vivant, il y a tellement d'habitant, tellement de visages, des gens que tu croisera probablement qu'une fois dans ta vie, je retournerais jamais vivre a Lima ou toutes les personnes qui fréquente ma paroisse savent a quel point je suis une « pécheresse », je veux vivre dans un endroit ou je peut être moi, sans être l'attention de tout le monde parce que je fais ou j'ai eu fait des erreurs. Et puis a New York il y a une amie a moi avec qui je ne veux pas perdre contacte… Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, notre amitié j'y tiens trop pour la laisser filé!

Je m'ennuie un peu a New Haven a vrai dire, et je suis contente que tu m'es inviter ce week-end, ça me ferra du bien de passer du bon temps avec toi dans cette ville qui me fait tant envie. Comme la dernière fois, je t'attendrais a la sorti de métro près du bar ou tu bosses après les cours.

Je t'embrasse Rachel et je te dit a bientôt, ne me répond pas puisque on va se voir bientôt!

Quinn Lucy Fabray


	28. Chapter 28

**Je voudrais d'abord vous remercié a tous pour vos reviews, qui font vraiment plaisir. Et Je tiens a vous informer, qu'a partir de maintenant, les choses entre Quinn et Rachel vont enfin prendre la tournure attendu. **  
><strong>Je vous ai assez fait attendre ça fait des mois qu'elles s'écrivent se voient etc... <strong>  
><strong>Bonne lecture, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours malgré l'accélération que prend l'histoire.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 16 févrierReçu le 18 février)

Oh Quinn!

Alors pas trop dure d'être retourner en cours après avoir sécher le début de la semaine pour rester avec moi? Je suis contente d'avoir eu une semaine de pause et d'avoir pu en passer la moitié avec toi. Perso commencé ta semaine un jeudi ça dois être plutôt sympa! Mais tu me manque déjà. Si j'aurais pu, je t'aurais gardé encore un peu plus, mais Ray n'était pas de cet avis.

Tu peux pas savoir comment je suis heureuse. J'avais un peu peur au début, mais j'ai enfin oser me lancer et te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'en ai jamais été sure, a vrai dire, j'ai toujours cru que c'était juste un petit béguin en même temps t'es tellement belle Quinn que je pensais que tout le monde ressentais ça pour toi…

Au moment ou ça commençait a s'estomper, on a reprit contacte et la semaine des vacances de noël m'a vraiment fait réaliser que tu me plaisais énormément. Et que ce que je ressentais n'était pas les sentiments qu'on a pour une amie.

Mais ce a quoi je ne m'attendais vraiment pas c'est que tu soit toi aussi attiré par moi, je veux dire, on a pas vraiment parlé puisque tu m'embrassais a chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire! Mais il y a des choses que je tiens a préciser. Tu comprendras par là que je veux éviter tout drames!

La vérité c'est que je me demande comment je peux te plaire… Après tout je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es Quinn Fabray, et je suis Rachel Berry.

Tu m'as souvent répéter que tu ne me supportais pas… Enfin, je veux pas que tu m'explique pourquoi, parce que moi-même je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi tu me plait autant, ça c'est fait comme ça. Quand j'y pense. Kurt et Santana avaient raison. Je ne l'ai jamais dit a personne, et je leur ai fait promettre d'arrêter de dire ça, mais ils me disait toujours que j'étais complètement gay pour toi.

Bref, tu me manque, j'aimerais que tu sois encore avec moi ici.

Au fait, tu n'as pas parler de ton oncle? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais au final? Il n'est rien arriver de grave au moins?

Je t'embrasse fort! J'aimerais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pour toujours…

Rachel Barbara Berry


	29. Chapter 29

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 19 février/Reçu le 21 février)

Ma chère Rachel,

Tu me manque beaucoup toi aussi. Retourner dans mon petit appartement vide sans toi, sans entendre ta voix ou ton rire c'est nul. Je ne me lasserais jamais de t'entendre me parler de tout et de rien, ou de rigoler avec toi en regardant ces émissions débiles qui passe a la télé. Moi aussi je voudrais tant être avec toi.

Ne te pose pas de questions Rachel, tu me plait, je me suis beaucoup attacher a toi ces dernier temps, et je pense que je tenais déjà a toi depuis le lycée, même si j'avais pas non plus réaliser a quel point tu étais importante pour moi.

Entre toi et moi, c'est toi la plus belle. Depuis qu'on est enfin amies, c'est que du bonheur pour moi, tu m'a redonner fois en l'amitié, et probablement en l'amour, je sais qu'il est tôt, et qu'on a encore beaucoup a apprendre l'une sur l'autre, mais tu m'a vraiment fait tomber amoureuse de toi Rachel. Alors arrête de douté de toi, j'aimerais que tu te rendre compte a quel point t'es magnifique. Si je disais ne pas te supporter, c'était parce que j'ai toujours su que tu était meilleur que nous tous au Glee club et probablement a Lima. Et ça me rendez folle, je voulais simplement pas me l'avouer alors je m'énerver souvent sur toi et j'en suis désoler. Et regarde moi maintenant, complètement gay pour Rachel Berry…

Pour les cours, Ray me les a passé et j'ai déjà rattraper mon retard. Je me demande un peu pourquoi car j'ai décider d'arrêter la fac. Ne t'alarme pas, si je quitte Yale c'est parce que mon oncle m'as proposer d'être son assistante. On a longtemps discuter, et je crois que ça peut me plaire, organiser avec lui les expos, rencontrer les artistes, aider des gens talentueux a percer dans le milieu, superviser l'équipe de restauration des tableaux… Ça me permettra d'être sur le « terrain » et c'est dans le milieu de l'art, donc ça me plait. De plus son bureau est a NY ce qui fait que je pourrais m'approcher de toi. Parce que je ne pourrais pas finir l'année aussi loin de toi… je sais que c'est pas si loin, mais c'est déjà trop loin…

Si tout va bien a la fin du mois je commence a travailler avec lui, je n'aurais jamais trouver d'appartement d'ici là alors il m'a proposer de rester chez lui, c'est a deux station de métro de chez toi, ce qui veux dire que je pourrais passer te voir plus souvent, si tu veux toujours de moi!

Je t'en ai pas parler quand j'étais chez toi, parce que je voulais d'abord en parler avec ma mère, j'espère que tu comprendras.

Au fait, ne cherche pas ton écharpe rouge, c'est moi qui l'ai, elle sent comme toi alors je dort avec comme ça j'ai l'impression que t'es a coté de moi.

Tu me manque Rachel, tu me manque, tu me manque vraiment beaucoup, vivement qu'on puise se revoir, je te tiens au courrant dès que je m'installe chez mon oncle. Je dois d'abord aller a l'administration pour me désinscrire de la fac.

Je t'embrasse partout ou je peux! Il me tarde de te revoir… Je t'aime.

Quinn Lucy Fabray


	30. Chapter 30

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 22 février/Reçu le 24 février)

Quinn,

Je sais pas par quoi commencer, je suis plutôt du genre organiser, mais là je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. Alors je vais commencer par le plus important. Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout, plus que personne. Et j'espère pouvoir te le murmurer en personne quand on se verra.

Je suis ravie que t'ais trouvé quelques chose qui te plait et qui en plus te permet de te rapprocher de moi! On pourras presque se voir tout les jours si nos emplois du temps nous le permettent. Car bien sure que je veux toujours de toi. Et je voudrais de toi tant que tu me permettra de faire parti de ta vie.

Tu sais que j'en revient toujours pas, quand je repense que j'ai enfin embrasser tes lèvres, passer mes mains dans tes cheveux, dormi ma tête sur ton épaule, et regarder la télé dans tes bras… j'ai jamais connu autant de tendresse que depuis que je te connais, même pas avec Finn. T'es si douce et calme avec moi, tu me respecte et tu me fait me sentir tellement aimer. Je me dit que je suis la fille la plus chanceuse de la terre, et peut être même de l'univers pour t'avoir au près de moi, ou du moins presque! Tu seras auprès de moi bientôt? Promet moi qu'on se verra le plus souvent possible a partir de maintenant. Tu me manque tant Quinn.

Je te propose que la prochaine fois qu'on se vois, on s'échange quelques vêtements parce que toi tu as quelques chose a moi, mais moi je n'ai rien de toi… et tu me manque, je crois que je le dirais jamais assez pour que tu comprennes le vide qu'il y a dans mon cœur quand t'es pas là.

Je t'aime.

Rachel Barbara Berry


	31. Chapter 31

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 25 février/Reçu le 27 février)

Rachel,

Le temps ici ressemble a un éternité. J'ai l'impression que je ne t'es pas vu depuis des mois alors que ça ne fait que 10 jours. Ce sont les 10 jours les plus long de ma vie. Je me sens si seule quand tu n'est pas près de moi. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a d'importance a par toi… Je me rends compte que je suis profondément amoureuse de toi. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais aimer quiconque comme ça dans ma vie. Tu es d'ailleurs la première a qui j'ai dit « je t'aime » et je suis plus que sincère. Je t'aime Rachel, je t'aime tellement que ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras ou t'embrasser a chaque secondes.

Je voudrais avoir des pouvoirs magiques, et ainsi me téléporter jusqu'à toi et te serrer fort contre moi. Je voudrais volé pour pouvoir te retrouver dès que j'en ai envie.

Le week end du samedi 3 je déménage chez mon oncle. Ce qui fait qu'a partir de la semaine prochaine on se retrouvera enfin.

Ce travail d'assistante c'est la deuxième plus belle chose qui me soit arriver dans la vie. (Tu es LA plus belle chose qui me soit arriver) Je prend ma vie en main. Et je peux être avec l'amour de ma vie. Parce que oui Rachel, tu es l'amour de ma vie.

J'espère que je ne t'écrase pas trop avec mes sentiments, mais j'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, et savoir que je t'es fait souffrir autrefois en te faisant penser que tu n'était pas attirante ça me tue. Je veux absolument te dire a quel point tu es magnifique a chaque occasion qu'il se présente. Et je compte bien te dire que je t'aime chaque jours, a chaque fois que je verrai ton visage.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je me sens libérer de le dire. Comme si il y avait un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Et je meurt en attendant de pouvoir te revoir enfin.

Je t'embrasse. Il faut que tu me raconte comment c'est passer ce projet que tu as fait avec Nora? Tu as eu les résultats?

Quinn Lucy Fabray

PS: Au fait elle est revenu ta folle de colocataire?


	32. Chapter 32

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 28 février/Reçu le 1 mars)

Quinn,

Je me lasserais jamais de ça. De toi qui n'a pas peur d'éprouver tes sentiments. Je ne suis pas seulement amoureuse de toi Quinn, mais je crois que je suis aussi tomber amoureuse de tes mots. Tu m'écris avec tellement d'amour. Tu me fait me sentir bien rien qu'avec tes mots… Je suis vraiment fière de découvrir la partie romantique que tu gardais caché. Et ce qui m'enchante le plus c'est d'en profiter. Qui aurait pu croire que Quinn Fabray était une telle passionné. J'aimerais t'écrire aussi a quel point je t'aime, mais je préfère attendre, et te montré ça ce week-end.

D'ailleurs as tu besoin d'aide pour le déménagement? Je suis sure que Nora et Brett peuvent se rendre utile.

Ils sont ravis pour nous que tu viennes vivre a NY. Tu ne m'en veux pas de leur avoir parler de nous? Je veux dire, ils se doutaient de quelques chose, il faut dire que je parle sans cesse de toi alors…

Parfois je trouve que tout est aller très vite entre nous, mais quand je pense a toi, je ne veux pas perdre une minutes de plus, j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir gâcher des années au près de toi sans vraiment t'avoir connue…

Tiens nous au courrant pour le déménagement, dit a Ray d'appeler Brett si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Je t'aime Quinn.

Rachel Barbara Berry

PS: J'allais oublier, Nora et moi on a eu la meilleur note de la classe, il faut dire qu'on s'est donner a fond sur ce projet!

PS2: Malheureusement oui, Linda est rentré hier. Elle commence déjà a gueuler. Je ne lui est pas dit que je t'es laisser rester plusieurs jours avec moi, sinon elle aurais fait une crise…

Tu me manque.


	33. Chapter 33

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 5 mars/Reçu le 7 Mars)

Rach,

Je sais pas si c'est toujours la peine qu'on s'écrive puisque j'habite a deux stations de chez toi, mais je crois que j'aime bien t'écrire. Et surtout recevoir une réponse de ta part en retour.

Je voulais vous remercier toi, Nora et Brett pour le coup de main, j'avais pas grands choses a prendre, mais a nous cinq c'est aller bien plus vite. Et félicitation pour ton projet il faudra que tu me montres ce que vous avez présenté

Je suis encore en train de prendre mes repères. Aujourd'hui j'ai travailler avec mon oncle, c'était mon premier jours. Et c'était juste génial. Il m'a laisser m'occuper de pas mal de trucs, et je suis aller dans deux salles d'exposition pour aider l'équipe avec l'organisation des œuvres. On a deux réceptions ce mois ci. J'ai garder des places pour toi et tes amis, Ray n'est pas disponible malheureusement

En gros tout va pour le mieux pour moi a ce moment de ma vie.

J'attends le week-end avec impatience. Mais cette fois c'est toi qui viens chez mon oncle, même si le bureau qu'il me prête et qui me sert de chambre est moins accueillent que ton grand appartement, pas question que je revois ta coloc, j'ai bien cru que j'allais la tué. Elle refait une chose comme ça et je la jette par la fenêtre! Pour qui elle se prends de nous juger? Sérieux, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour rester calme, je t'assure que je boue rien que d'y repenser, et de savoir que tu vie sous le même toit qu'elle ça me dégoûte.

Tu dis que c'est Shelby qui te la envoyer comme coloc? Je crois qu'elle et moi on va avoir une petite discussion. Comment elle a pu te coller une timbré pareil?

Répond moi vite mon amour, je t'aime.

Quinn Lucy Fabray

PS: Je t'ai mis ma nouvelle adresse au dos de l'enveloppe, mais si jamais tu l'as déchiré, je t'es mis un post-it dans l'enveloppe pour que tu puisses m'écrire chez mon oncle maintenant.


	34. Chapter 34

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 7mars/Reçu le 9 mars)

Ma chérie,

Ne t'inquiète pas pour Linda, j'ai parler avec Shelby et elle va la faire partir. Le truc c'est que je dois trouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Alors je sais pas trop quoi faire. Je pense que pour l'instant on va attendre un peu, et puis il faut que je lui laisse le temps de trouver un autre endroit ou vivre.

En parlant de Shelby, elle a demander quand est-ce qu'on passait de nouveau la voir. Elle a trouver que ça nous aller bien d'être amie. Alors je lui est dit qu'on sortait ensemble… Ne cri pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle était sure que ça arriverait a cause des regards qu'on se lançait… je savais pas trop quoi lui dire, a croire que tout le monde savait a par nous!

Je suis contente que ton travaille te plaise. Et puis je suis sure que tu fais une très bonne meneuse d'équipe, tu n'as pas été capitaines des Cheerios pour rien!

Je vois qu'il y a des avantages a sortir avec l'assistante du gérant artistique de la ville… a moi les entrées d'expositions gratuites!

Ça veux dire qu'avec ce travail tu risques de partir en déplacement pour aller rencontrer des artistes? Tu partira pas trop longtemps j'espère?

Vivement ce week-end! C'est d'accord, c'est moi qui passe te voir, je viendrais directe après mon service vendredi soir, tu pourras me revoir dans mon uniforme que tu aimes tant!

Une semaine sans te voir c'est trop long.

Je t'aime.

Rachel Barbara Berry


	35. Chapter 35

Lettre de Quinn a Rachel : (Envoyé le 12 Mars/Reçu le 14 Mars)

Humm Rach,

Je suis en train de repenser a ce week-end, c'était magique. Quand je me dit qu'a partir de maintenant tout nos week-end seront comme ça, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement je suis heureuse.

J'espère que ton devoir s'est bien passer, quand je t'ai fait réviser tu savais tout par cœur alors je compte sur tout pour leur en mettre plein la vue!

Comme je te l'ai dit ce week-end, il n'y a pas de problème a ce que tu informes les gens de notre histoire, j'ai pas honte d'être avec toi au contraire, je me dit que les autres doivent être jaloux de voir que j'ai une petite amie comme toi. Car tout le monde rêve d'avoir une fille comme toi a ses cotés.

Il me tarde juste de voir la tête de nos anciens camarades du Glee club quand on va rentrer a Lima cette été. J'en ai parlé a ma mère, elle semble plutôt contente, même si elle n'a pas sauter de joie, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle veux seulement que je sois heureuse, alors je lui ai dit que tu me rendais heureuse. Je t'aime tellement.

J'ai aussi parler de nous a mon oncle, il m'a d'ailleurs demander pourquoi je ne venais pas vivre avec toi…

Sur le coup, je me suis senti bête, parce que il a raison, je cherche un appartement, et tu cherches un nouvelle colocataire. Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt? Moi ça ne me dérangerais pas du tout de vivre avec toi au contraire… Après dit moi ce que t'en pense, je veux pas m'imposer chez toi non plus. Je veux pas que se soit trop d'un coup pour toi…

Et puis ça me ferais tellement plaisir de savoir que tu ne vie plus avec cette sale homophobe!

Dit moi ce que t'en pense Rach. Je t'aime, réponds moi vite!

Quinn Lucy Fabray


	36. Chapter 36

Lettre de Rachel a Quinn : (Envoyé le 14 mars/Reçu le 16 mars)

Quinn,

Pour être honnête j'y avais déjà penser. J'y ai pensé au moment même ou tu as commencer a parler de déménager a NY, mais j'avais peur que ça aille trop vite pour toi alors j'ai attendu que tu en parles, pour savoir ce que tu en pensais toi, et si tu veux devenir ma nouvelle colocataire, alors il n'y a pas de problème! J'en rêve depuis des semaines maintenant!

M'imaginer me réveiller dans tes bras, te préparer le petit déjeuner, faire un petit bout de route avec toi le matin jusqu'au métro. Rentré le soir et dîné avec toi, te retrouver quelques fois pour déjeuner le midi. Je donnerais tout pour une vie comme ça avec toi.

Je t'aime Quinn, alors je te le demande, viens vivre avec moi. Si tu le veux alors je le veux. Linda est déjà en train de s'installer chez son copain, elle m'évite depuis qu'elle sais que je sort avec toi.

Mon dieu, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse. Dit moi que c'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Quinn et vient.

A ce week-end qu'on en parle en face a face. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Rachel Barbara Berry.


	37. Chapter 37

Épilogue:

Cette lettre fut la dernière.

Le samedi 17 mars, la voiture de Peter se gara en bas d'un immeuble que Quinn commençait a bien connaître. Elle sonna au numéro ou vivait sa petite amie, et l'informa de sont arrivé. Rachel sauta de joie et couru jusqu'à l'entré de l'immeuble. Une fois la porte ouverte, Rachel sorti et se jeta dans les bras de Quinn qui lâcha ses valises pour serrer la petite brunette dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manquer. » Lui chuchota Quinn a l'oreille.

« Pas autant qu'a moi. » Lui répondit Rachel en l'embrassant a pleine bouche.

Peter se racla la gorge. Quinn se rappela alors qu'il était toujours la.

« Oncle Peter, voici Rachel ma petite amie. » Elle se tourna vers Rachel. « Et Rachel, voici ce cher Peter, avec qui je travail. »

Peter s'approcha et serra la main de Rachel. « Ravi d'enfin mettre un visage sur votre nom. » Lui dit Peter. Faisant rougir Rachel.

Ils commençaient a monter les affaires de Quinn. Après plusieurs voyages les mains pleines, la voiture était enfin vide.

« Voila Quinn, je pense que tout est là, au pire si il te manque quoi que ce soit, passe a la maison. » Lui dit son oncle. « Je te dit a lundi » Il embrassa sa nièce et serra de nouveau la main de Rachel avant de partir.

Quinn suivit Rachel a l'intérieur, une fois dans le salon, Rachel donna un double des clés a Quinn. « J'ai aussi fait mettre ton nom sur la boite aux lettres. » Ajouta Rachel en souriant.

Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi » lui répondit Rachel en l'embrassant a son tour. Puis Rachel se dirigea vers sa chambre. « Par contre, tu veux la chambre le Linda ou tu veux qu'on partage la mienne? » Lui demanda Rachel.

« On partage la tienne. » Répondit Quinn en venant l'enlacer par derrière. « Ton lit est grand et confortable, en plus tu seras dedans… » Ajouta Quinn en plaçant quelques baiser dans le cou de Rachel. « C'est si bon de me dire qu'on est ensemble pour de vrai. » Lui confia Quinn.

« J'espère que t'arrivera a me supporter. » Dit Rachel pour rigoler.

Quinn souri avant de retourner Rachel pour lui faire face. « T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai trouver une bonne méthode pour te faire taire. » Lui dit Quinn.

« Ah oui et umff » Quinn la coupa en l'embrassant.

« Tu vois ça marche. » Confirma Quinn.

« Je vois ça… » Répondit Rachel en souriant. « Au faite, je t'ai fait des cookies de bienvenue ça te dit de les goûter? » Demanda Rachel en traînant Quinn dans la cuisine.

Quinn croqua dans un cookie a pleine bouché. « Humm vraiment Rach, t'es trop doué pour faire des cookies! » Dit Quinn en dévorant un autre cookie.

Durant le reste de la journée, Rachel aida Quinn a s'installer. Elles transformèrent l'ancienne chambre de Linda en bureau/salle de sport. Quinn installa le bureau de Rachel dans un coin de la pièce et le tapis de course de Rachel a l'autre bout. Ce qui leur laissa plus de place dans la chambre.

Une fois bien installer. Quinn trouva les stickers en forme d'étoile de Rachel. Et pendant que la Brunette se douchait, Quinn en colla un peu partout. Elle accrocha aussi le grand cadre avec la photo qu'elles ont faite en début d'année dans le salon, au dessus du canapé. Elle ajouta un peu de décoration, quelques trucs qui pourraient plaire a Rachel. Quinn attendit donc que Rachel sorte de la salle de bain.

« Ferme les yeux. » Lui dit Quinn en entendant Rachel ouvrir la porte. Rachel s'exécuta. Et Quinn la guida jusqu'au salon. « Tu peux ouvrir. » Lui dit la blonde.

Rachel n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Elle adorait le coté artistique de Quinn elle avait décoré l'appartement en peu de temps et avec pas grand-chose. Et la photo au milieu du salon était magnifique. Elle n'avait rien pu accrocher a cause de Linda. « C'est magnifique Quinn. Grâce toi je me sens ici chez moi pour la première fois… » Avoua Rachel.

« Ça tombe bien, je me sens aussi chez moi… » Lui dit Quinn.

« Je t'aime Quinn. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Quinn. « Mais fini de te préparer ou on va être en retard a l'exposition. » Ajouta Quinn en souriant.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Fin définitive, tout comme mes autres fictions, je suis désolé si certains veulent des suites ou autres, mais je préfère faire court plutôt que m'éterniser et tourner en rond...<strong>  
><strong>Je vous laisse une fin "ouverte" et espère vous inspirer une fin heureuse ou tout ce que vous voulez peut arriver. Si certains se sentent de continuer cette histoire ou une de mes autres fics, qu'ils continuent, je serais ravis de les avoir inspirer! <strong>  
><strong>Mais j'ai peur d'en faire trop et de gâcher un peu l'histoire et l'idée première qui me vient en voulant trop rallonger mes fictions. <strong>  
><strong>Donc voila, cette fic est terminer, mais d'autres viendront bientôt. Merci beaucoup a ceux qui m'ont lu et suivit jusqu'ici, malgré le temps que j'ai mit a vous poster tout ça:)<strong>


End file.
